


[Podfic of] Something Stupid / written by dsudis

by EosRose



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gift Work, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Soft Target." Don broke up with his first girlfriend in a fight over Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Something Stupid / written by dsudis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/Something-Stupid.mp3) | 9.57 MB | 00:13:36  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/Something-Stupid.m4b) | 6.75 MB | 00:13:36  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/something-stupid/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
